1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and a projection system comprising the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical device and a projection system comprising the same using a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a projection system enlarges and projects an image implemented by a display device on a screen and then provides a large sized image. In the projection system, the image is implemented by an optical system comprising a light source for emitting light, an illuminating system for collecting the light emitted from the light source, a display device for implementing an image by the provided light from the illuminating system and a projection lens system for projecting the light implemented by the display device on the screen.
Generally, the illuminating system comprises a collimator for collimating each light provided by RGB light sources, a plurality of filters for filtering each light and thus composing the filtered light and a light tunnel apparatus. The illuminating system becomes heavy due to many large components being mounted therein. Accordingly, manufacturing costs of the entire projection lens system increases. Thus, more effort is required to assemble and manufacture a small projection system.
Also, there is a probability of errors occurring while assembling the filter, mirrors and lenses corresponding to the respective RGB light source. Also, replacement of the illuminating system is difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved optical device that enhances light efficiency while miniaturizing the size of the optical device.